


Memories from a distant past

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Memories, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il sole della Carolina era innaturalmente debole quel giorno pensò mrs Burleigh, per una come lei che era abituata ad altro quello era niente.





	Memories from a distant past

**Author's Note:**

> team Opal, missione 4, sesta settimana del cow-t

Il sole della Carolina era innaturalmente debole quel giorno pensò mrs Burleigh, per una come lei che era abituata ad altro quello era niente.

La notte scorsa lo aveva sognato, giovane e intrepido come era stato in vita quando erano soci, amanti, partner. Senza Jack avrebbe avuto un’esistenza di dolore e umiliazione invece per pochi anni era stata libera come non avrebbe mai pensato che una donna potesse essere. Aveva indossato abiti maschili prima per poter nascondere alla ciurma la sua vera identità e poi perché le piacevano e le rendevano più facile combattere, la ciurma di Charles Vane aveva appreso a temerla, a rispettarla e persino ad amarla quando aveva avuto occasione di provare il suo valore.

Charles Vane l’aveva stimata e non solo perché era la compagna di Jack ma perché gli aveva dimostrato più volte il suo valore, sotto l’occhio orgoglioso e preoccupato del suo uomo, Jack si preoccupava troppo a suo parere.

Un tempo aveva persino amato le donne sebbene con gli anni gli abbracci di quella puttana di Max le apparissero sempre più come un raggiro della mulatta e non come un autentico sentimento, non come quello che aveva condiviso con Mary, parlarne faceva arrossire le sue figlie e ridere i suoi nipoti che non credevano possibile che due donne potessero fare assieme quello che fanno uomini e donne. Non tutte le donne aveva ammesso lei, dove lei aveva usato armi maschili Eleanor Guthrie, quella bionda slavata tanto amata da Vane, si era servita della propria mente e della propria posizione mentre Max … Max aveva aperto le gambe e basta.

Nel sogno erano insieme sulla nave di Vane quando costui era ancora in vita, poco prima che Flint tornasse a Nassau con la notizia che era a conoscenza del tesoro della Urca de Lima. Ricordava che erano insieme, che ridevano ed erano felici, lui indossava la sua solita giacca che un tempo era stata sgargiante mentre lei aveva cappello e giubba, indumenti che mortificavano il suo corpo ma che l’avevano sempre resa seducente agli occhi di Jack, l’unico in grado di intuire il suo potenziale.

<< Madre! Madre, è arrivata una lettera per voi, credo sia urgente >> la voce di suo figlio la riscosse dai suoi pensieri, James assomigliava così tanto a Jack specialmente negli occhi, gli stessi del padre. Suo marito sopportava a stento i figli che aveva avuto da Jack ma era bastato fracassargli la brocca in testa e minacciare di ucciderlo nel sonno per calmarlo, aveva maneggiato la sciabola per anni e un damerino non sarebbe mai stato un avversario tale da spaventarla, anche ora che vestiva con tutte quelle gonne.

<< Dammi qui >> ordinò tendendo la mano, cominciava a diventare vecchia pensò rendendosi conto di quanto suo figlio fosse cresciuto, per un istante fu ancora il bambino di tre anni che era andato ad accoglierla al porto quando era sbarcata in lutto e con Mary tra le braccia. Non lo aveva riconosciuto all’inizio, poi aveva scorto suo padre che la guardava sconsolato e aveva sorriso debolmente salutando per sempre Nassau, la pirateria e Jack Rackham.

Suo figlio le diede la lettera e per un istante mrs Burleigh fissò le lettere cercando di riportare il nome alla memoria, James McGraw … non conosceva nessun James McGraw, ne era sicura eppure la scrittura le era familiare si disse prima di far cenno a James di sedere accanto a lei sul portico. Ruppe il sigillo e cominciò la lettura.

Per cinque secondi fu come se fossero di nuovo tutti lì, intorno a lei, vivi come non mai. Charles Vane e la sua spavalderia, Flint e le sue idee rivoluzionarie, John Silver e le sue follie, Max e il calore del suo corpo, Eleanor Guthrie e i suoi abiti aristocratici e Jack, soprattutto Jack. Jack e la sua risata, Jack e il suo sorriso, le sue mani callose che l’accarezzavano, la bocca sfrontata e irriverente, Jack nei suoi abiti sgualciti ma allo stesso vivaci, il suo Jack com’era stato tanto tempo prima.

Cercò di non ridere, avevano vissuto così vicini per tanto tempo senza saperlo e ora … avrebbe dovuto scrivergli ma … è proprio vero che non si finisce mai di conoscere qualcuno, anche dopo aver combattuto al suo fianco, averlo sostenuto e tanto altro. In verità ricordava bene come Flint fosse scomparso e della storiella che Long John Silver aveva raccontato, non ci aveva mai creduto ma forse era vero; il capitano Flint, o meglio James McGraw, era vivo, era al sicuro ed era con il suo vero amore … che a quanto diceva la lettera era un uomo … questo in effetti spiegava davvero molte cose pensò lei. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere, fosse solo per poter discutere di Jack e di Nassau e di quello che era accaduto quando la loro epoca era terminata, entrambi erano dei fantasmi di un tempo passato, reliquie di un’epoca lontana.

<< Tutto bene madre? >> le domandò James e solo allora si rese conto che stava ridendo, una signora di quarant’anni, sposa dignitosa e madre di dodici figli che rideva di gusto come una ragazzina, o un pirata.

<< Tutto bene James, sveglia i tuoi fratelli, è il momento che vi racconti tutto e che tu sappia come cominciò tutto >> dichiarò lei prima di posare la lettera in grembo, per fortuna suo marito era assente, odiava che lei raccontasse della sua vita da pirata specialmente quando era incinta, evento che ormai accadeva ogni due anni, pensare che tra James e Mary c’erano ben tre anni di differenza ma allora viveva una vita diversa e con l’uomo che amava.

<< Mi avete già raccontato di come avete conosciuto mio padre, e di miss Read e di come egli trovò la morte >> le ricordò James, non gli aveva mai nascosto quei dettagli del suo passato, non al suo primogenito, il bambino che Jack avrebbe tanto voluto poter rivedere.

<< Non quello, come cominciò la nostra più grande avventura, quando un venditore di fumo di nome John Silver si finse cuoco e per salvarsi la vita dichiarò di possedere la chiave di un tesoro, era l’anno … >> cominciò a raccontare Anne Burleigh, un tempo nota come Anne Bonny.


End file.
